Recently, demand for such a stretchable electrically-conductive circuit has been increased in various fields, for example, an antenna or a wire for RFID devices requiring flexibility, a wire for a motion analysis sensor in sports science, a wearable heartbeat/electrocardiogram monitor, a wire in a robot movable portion, and a wire for a finger sensor in order to transmit commands to a computer. Furthermore, the stretchable electrically-conductive circuit has been demanded as a wire for a bendable sensor attached to a finger, an elbow joint, and a knee joint in order to remotely control a robot.
WO 2009-102077 A (Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-553493) discloses a method for manufacturing an electrically-conductive rubber having stretchability by dispersing ionic liquids and carbon nanotubes in rubber.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-187380 discloses a method for manufacturing a stretchable circuit substrate by sticking a copper wire having a wavelike structure on an elastomer.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-34822 discloses a method of providing a wire including urethane rubber and silver powder to a lower surface of an elastomer sheet made from ester urethane rubber.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-206080 discloses a method of providing an antenna for a booster including electrically-conductive fibers to an antenna of an IC chip such that the antenna for a booster is disposed to face each other in a state in which the antenna of the IC chip does not adhere to the antenna for the booster.